The Road to Whateley
The Road to Whateley is a three-part Whateley Academy Generation 2 story, written by Bek D. Corbin and E. E. Nalley. It concerns the adventures of two new students, Nick Brennan Jr. and Lex "AJ" Blackstone. It goes from 2016-07-20 to 2016-09-05. Preceding stories are: The Island of Dr. DNA and The Curse of the Dragon Queen. There is no direct sequel yet. Part 1 Part 1 was released on 2016-02-02, and relates the events from 2016-07-20 to 2016-08-28. 2016-07-20 Nick Brennan Jr., a young horse-hybrid Animan, has an accident in the New Worlds Simulation Arcade in New Eden, Paradise Island. He reveals to his father that, on attempting to awaken his Ki following the instructions on Master Chandler's webpage, he unlocked some sort of energy-projecting ability. 2016-07-21 The next day, Toni Chandler arrives at the island for a consultation. She explains that he is actually an Energizer and recommends his enrollment at Whateley Academy. 2016-08-28 One month later, in Karedonia, Lex "AJ" Blackstone, the son of the Witch Queen, prepares to depart for Whateley himself. At the airport, they find that the U.S. restricted flights from Karedonia to arrival in Miami, so AJ would need a connection. At the Miami International Airport, Nick Jr. has been temporarily detained in the Paranormal Screening lounge because officers aren't sure what to do about him. He starts playing his guitar to stave off the boredom and is joined by a famous singer, Vanessa Jackson. Meanwhile, AJ had run afoul of an overeager MCO bully named Len Rowan, who illegally opened the TSA Secure Tube where AJ carried his pet dragon Smokey. During the following confusion, Rowan's disgruntled junior partner Daisy Hawking notices a man slipping a small box into the tube. Instead of confiscating the object, she decides to bug the tube in order to uncover the smuggler's partners and further her own career. She also throws her detested partner under the bus. She plants a few rumors to chum the waters. Win-win! AJ and Nick both end up in the No-Fly list—AJ due to Smokey, who refuses to crawl back into the tube, and Nick due to his uncontrolled Energizer power. They bond together, finding out that both are going to Whateley. AJ is facing a long voyage by train, but Nick has a better idea. Nick has a USCG license to skipper yachts, so he looks for Jay Randolph, an acquaintance who is in the business of arranging transport and delivery of yachts. Jay hires Nick and AJ to take a boat from Miami to Martha's Vineyard. On finding out that AJ is at sea, the Courier who planted the object on him contacts his boss Sycorax, who makes plans to have the Coast Guard impound the boat and force the boys back into a train, intending to divert them to a small town where they can be handled. Part 2 Part 2 was released on 2016-03-01. It narrates events from 2016-08-28 to 2016-08-29. 2016-08-28 Nick Brennan’s parents are notified that the start of school has been delayed a week. No reason given. 2016-08-29 Sycorax’s plot to get Nick Brennan and A.J. off the ship and onto a train to New Orleans begins to work. They’re intercepted by a Coast Guard cutter and then the boat is impounded as suspected stolen. They luck out and get a pair of tickets to a stateroom on the train that they think is going to Boston. Little do they know…. Horst reports to the strike team headed by the Mission Leader. The Mission Leader tells the team that their job is to acquire a capsule containing a mystic artifact called the “Eye of Odin.” It’s in the possession of a boy who may or may not have any powers. He’s accompanied by someone who one of the attendees identifies as an Animan, possibly Warhorse. They discuss contingency plans. The Mission Leader puts the plan into execution. As expected, it blows up. Spectacularly. Charger and Dragonblade jump out of one of the holes in the side of the train. MCO operative Daisy Hawking takes out one of the operatives. Baron Blitzen goes out of one of the other ones, where Champion intervenes. Mirabel meets the train, holes in the side and all, at the station in Bellevere, Mississippi. Her target is not on the train. Sycorax will not be pleased. Part 3 Part 3 was released on 2017-04-10. It narrates events from 2016-08-30 to 2016-09-05. 2016-08-30 Mirabel and Yvonne report to Sycorax. Sycorax identifies A.J. as the Witch Queen’s son. She has Mirabel cast a luck charm for Charger and Dragonblade, who decide to hitch a ride in a horse trailer. She decides to take a bit of revenge for something that happened long ago and far away. 1992-01-15 Elizabeth Carson adjudicates a dispute between Victoria Rafferty (Witchfire) and Danille Dumont (Sycorax), that led to half of Dickinson cottage getting gonorrhea. Amelia Hartford saw them brought in by Earth Mother, and mused about the person who had been Assistant Headmaster when she was a student, Mr. Hamlin. Earth Mother wants both girls expelled and prosecuted. Sycorax is expelled for preparing for a "Houdini exception ritual", which would "compromise the astral protections the campus". Witchfire gets two weeks in-school suspension, presumably since she cast the gonorrhea spell. 2016-09-04 The boys hop trains until they get to Arlington, Va. Then they have to shift strategies because everything in the DC area is locked down tight. They come up with a disguise, and are accosted by three goons. Three very incompetent goons. Their boss sighs and decides that if he wants it done right, to do it himself. Belphegor is looking for the Holtzmann Trigger and thinks Nick and AJ have it. He discovers they don't have it. Jadis Frost intervenes. Belphegor gets them on a series of trains through New York to Whateley. 2016-09-05 Charger and Dragonblade depart Washington, DC. After a big, multi-sided battle in Central Park, A.J. palms a babble spell on a spell slip and gets Daisy Hawking to tell what she was really after. She is arrested. On Dr. Thunder's orders, Stronghold and Mega-Girl take Nick and AJ to Whateley in the Empire City Guard's War Wagon. Characters In order of appearance, except when characters are moved up to bring families together. (There are no training teams in this story). Part 1 *Brennan family **Charger - Nick Brennan Jr. **Nick Brennan - father **Heather Brennan - senior wife - Nick’s mother **Rebecca Brennan - 2nd wife **Julie Brennan - Junior wife *Ed Jenkins - minor character, one scene. *Sandy Manetti - mention *Jennifer Dade (Girl that Charger had a crush on, back home.) (mention) *Chaka - Master Chandler - Toni Chandler *Witch Queen - possibly Victoria Rafferty, Witchfire **Dragonblade - Lex "AJ" Blackstone - Witch Queen’s son ***Smokey - a small dragon *a bunch of Drow *Gizmatic - Joe Wilkins - (mention) **Princess Jobe - mention *Shadow Knight Sergeant - *a gaggle of the Witch Queen’s coven leaders *Vanessa Jackson *MCO **Daisy Hawking - Airport **Len Rowan - Airport *Sycorax - “The Devil’s Mistress” - Danille Dumont **Yvonne - Sycorax’s apprentice **Mirabel - Sycorax’s newer apprentice **"The Courier" works for Sycorax. Part 2 *Baron Blitzen - superannuated Nazi **Horst - one of Blitzen’s minions **Fracas - another of Blitzen’s minions **Barney - another minion **Danny - yet another minion *Dragon Queen (mention) *Champion - what’s he doing this far from Chicago? Part 3 *Witchfire - Vicky Rafferty - the Witch Queen *Mr. Hamlin - Assistant Headmaster when Amelia Hartford was a student. * Rancher Williams * Adlynn Williams (Girl that Charger spent an hour in a farm, and third base with.) *Belphegor ** Delilah (Someone working for Belphegor) ** Marcus (Someone working for Belphegor) *She-Beast - Jadis Frost *An insane Scots highlander *A gaggle of cultists *Warhorse *Three witches in silk *Titan *Empire City Guard **Stronghold **Mega-Girl **Dr. Thunder Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:Bek D. Corbin Category:E. E. Nalley